I'm Always There For You
by cld23
Summary: Naley oneshot of episode 7.06 when Haley told Nathan she didn't call Renee to pay her off and stuff. Just a little fluff story I wrote and thought you guys might enjoy!


Okaaaay. So.  
This is a oneshot in season 7.06 (I think? Maybe 7.07... But I'm like 90% sure it's episode 6 of season 7) when Haley told Nathan she didn't call Renee and all that stuff. Just some random fluff I thought of while I was writing chapter 4 of "It's All Wrong But It's All Right"!  
**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or Naley. **

Haley walked in her and Nathan's bedroom to find him sitting on a stool, his head in his hands. The time was 7:03. Exactly 3 minutes had passed since the deadline of when she could've called Renee to pay her off and have all the drama circulating Nathan getting Renee pregnant be over.

It sounded like a simple solution, right?

Not to Nathan though. He got pretty pissed off at Haley earlier that day when she suggested the thought of paying Renee to get her off his back. Nathan got angry, telling Haley that the press would find out and definitely believe Renee, which would make things worse. Then he grumbled something about how Haley was actually starting to believe that he would cheat on her, and stormed out of the was the last they spoke that day.

Haley took a deep breath, walking to the bed and taking a seat.

"I didn't do it, I couldn't."

Nathan looked up to the sound of his wife's voice, breathing a sigh of relief. He got up and sat himself beside her place on the bed.

"That's what sets you apart from her. That's one of the thousand reasons, why I could _never_, under _any_ circumstances, cheat on you.```

``I just didn`t want to see you lose your, your dream.`` Haley whispered, fighting back tears. Nathan leaned in closer to his beautiful wife .

`Lose her?`` Nathan replied. Haley chuckled sadly. ``She`s _right here_. And I`m _never_ letting go of her.``` He emphasised. Haley nodded her head as tears fell from her eyes. Nathan couldn`t take it anymore. He had to kiss her. He took her delicate face in his hands and took her lips with his. He kissed her with as much passion as he contained, and was pleased when he felt her kissing back. The last couple of weeks had been a bit rocky for them, and all he needed was to know his wife was there with him. And he knew she was, which was why he loved her. She would always be there for him.

The couple fell back onto the bed. Nathan interrupted the kiss to take off his shirt. Haley smiled as she traced the outline of her husband's 6 pack. He kissed away the tears on her face while she slid her top over her head exposing her perfect curves. This is just what they needed.  
**  
**_**Later **___

"I missed us." Haley whispered. Nathan peered down at her. They were lying in bed, him only wearing boxers, her only wearing one of his baggy shirts. It was about 2:00 AM and neither of them had been able to sleep after their session...well, you know.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked, pulling Haley tighter to his side.

Haley spoke softly. "Well with all the Renee drama that's been going on, we haven't really been on the greatest terms with each other. And I know I haven't told you in a couple days, but I love you Nathan. I love you so much."

Nathan smiled when he heard his wife speak those words. He leaned down and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I love you more." He replied sweetly. Haley lifted her head from where it was placed in on his shoulder and kissed him softly while he leaned back on the bed, smiling, content. He loved his wife more than she could ever know, and he usually couldn't find words for it. She left him speechless.

Haley glanced at the clock. 2:03 AM.

"Ugh! I'm so not tired." Haley complained, pushing her face into Nathan's arm.

"It's my amazing love making that's keeping you up, right?" Nathan joked, winking at Haley when she glared at him. Her expression changed into an embarrassed one.

"Well...maybe." She admitted. Nathan laughed quietly, not wanting to wake up Jamie. He hugged Haley as close to him as possible, wanting to feel every part of her warmth beside him. He kissed her forehead again and leaned back onto the pillow, when he heard his wife's soft whisper once more.

"And because of Renee. I'm nervous about what's going to happen now that we didn't pay her. I know I did the right thing, and believe me Nathan, I believe that you didn't get her pregnant, but that doesn't mean that the world will."

Nathan sighed, staring into his wife's beautiful eyes. He hated to admit it, but he was apprehensive about it too, but after looking at Haley, all his fears washed away. He knew she was always going to be with him, and that's what truly mattered.

"We'll get through it together Haley. As long as I know you're there for me, and you know that I will _always_ be there for you, then that's all we need. I promise you, this will all blow over once the truth comes out. I love you Haley James Scott, and that love will conquer anything." Nathan said sincerely. Haley felt a fresh set of tears spring up in her eyes. She let them fall as she caressed Nathan's check and kissed him passionately. Nathan wiped her tears away and watched her speak for the last time before they both fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.

"I'm always there for you."


End file.
